Road Trip
by Pike2
Summary: Epilogue posted A JonasCassie pairing but it's a bit of an assortment, so delve into the bag, you never know what you're gonna get. OK warning, sad bit.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope don't own the rights or anything, if I did.  
  
Oh, and still not getting paid for this  
  
Authors note: Okay this is sort of a 'shippy' piece - not too good at these, so bear with me, I'm trying :o)  
  
Um, got a week off small little holiday dance so have time to smell the flowers OK the weather's naff but hey, can lounge about in bed!!  
  
Back to it then, this is a tag on to Leviathan to get me where I need to be..  
  
=============  
  
The sky above transcends to blue, Soft and mellow, a dreamers day; In paper meadows where we lay, Sings my heart for a wish come true.  
  
The joy of touch, creates a tear Of burning youth and passion's lips, Of summer's love partook in sips The first that brings the woman near.  
  
You think me old with winter's hue, But summer's kisses keep me new.  
  
Grass Widow - me  
  
========  
  
Jonas leaned heavily on the crutch he'd been using for the last few weeks and watched the casket move slowly towards the Stargate. His mind concentrated on folding and unfolding the piece of paper, he gripped in his hands, so as not to show the grief that bled like an exposed wound in his heart. Two officials from Kelowna stood in silence, outlined against the watery haze of the gate, observing the process with hard eyes. General Hammond stepped forward to officiate the hand over of Dr Kieran's remains, the Minister for Science took his hand but his face remained fixed, keen to get back to more pressing matters.  
  
"Jonas," Daniel drew alongside the Kelownan, "we have to go now," he continued softly.  
  
Jonas looked down at the creased velum and swallowed, handing it almost begrudgingly to Daniel, "Dr Kieran's will," he reaffirmed, "he wanted to be buried next to his wife."  
  
"We'll see it gets done," Daniel replied stepping onto the gantry, following the General and the coffin through the event horizon.  
  
Jonas watched the gate consume the procession and felt suddenly isolated, "Jonas," Sam whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, "do you want to get something to drink? I've some time spare before I join Teal'c and the Colonel at the Alpha site."  
  
The young man returned her gaze but shook his head, "I, I need to finished something for Dr Jackson," he replied.  
  
"I'll walk back with you then," she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" He questioned, lifting the metal crutch from the floor to emphasis his disability.  
  
"Yeah, I'll even race you, Janet says you need to exercise that dodgy leg of yours more," Sam jested, bringing a lost smile to his lips.  
  
====  
  
Jonas placed his pen down on the desk in a slow ceremonial fashion and smoothed his hand across the blue ink dancing in words across the page. He looked down at the elaborate letters he had created and pondered them a while before closing the note pad in a final, absolute manner.  
  
"Hey," Sam stuck her head round the office door, "I'm just leaving, did you find anything of interest?" She asked, nodding to the oracle bone Jonas was translating.  
  
"No, just your general doom and gloom prophecies," he answered, wool gathering.  
  
Sam drew nearer watching the bone turn in the young man's hands, "Jonas, your government's let Daniel return to help negotiate a peace with the Tiranians and Andairs, so maybe it won't be long before you can go back too."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," he said with a doubtful smile.  
  
"People change, Jonas, and recent events on Kelowna have made a change possible," she smiled at him but he left it unanswered, "if anyone can make them see sense Daniel and the General can," she added, gripping his arm warmly.  
  
He placed the bone back on the desk and smiled slightly without looking up, reflecting on the universe's wisdom. That a Naquadria bomb and a Goa'uld that had killed thousands, even millions between them, one in a single, decisive, moment and the other, over a vast space of time, would be responsible for bringing peace to his world and consequently saving countless generations to come.  
  
Sam observed his forehead furrow with deliberation, "hey, how about pizza when we all get back?" She offered checking her equipment one more time.  
  
"Pizza's good," he replied, watching her leave, then, "Sam...?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, looking over her shoulder.  
  
He gave her a quick smile and shook his head, "nothing, it'll keep."  
  
She smiled back and headed for the Stargate.  
  
==============  
  
Cassie studied the clock on the infirmary wall, patiently watching the hands that were tied, heavily, with time. She jumped down off the empty bed and went and sat by Janet who was deep in paperwork.  
  
She smiled into her mother's face until the Doctor sighed and put her pen down, "what?"  
  
Cassie shrugged, "I just wanted to say thank you," she said softly, picking up the pen and lacing it between her fingers.  
  
"Thank you?" Janet questioned following her daughter's proficient movements.  
  
"Yeah, for everything you've done for me, mom, I guess I don't say it often enough," she stood up and kissed Janet, firmly, on the cheek.  
  
Janet hesitated, feeling the ripple of the kiss spread to her heart and then looked at her daughter suspiciously, "Cass, if this is about the Jonas thing again, I've said all I'm going to on that subject. Look," she took off her glasses, "I just don't want you getting too close, you're too young, I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Cassie shook her head, maturity spreading onto her features, "Jonas would never hurt me," she whispered indisputably.  
  
"Not intentionally, honey," Janet said, placing her hand on Cassie's arm, "but with all that's happening on his own planet right now, he may get the chance to go home."  
  
Cassandra looked deep into Janet's eyes, "I know," she said, with a certainty straining in her voice.  
  
They let the words fall silent for a moment while the clock counted the seconds between them, "you're looking tired mom," Cassie said interlocking Janet's hand with her own until their heartbeats matched.  
  
"I know it's all these reports," she answered, feeling something engulf her, pushing at her eyes, "Cass!" She cried watching her daughter's eyes spark, drawing the strength from her until she was unable to fight against the sleep that was invading her body.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry," the girl said, letting Janet slump against the desk before releasing her hand, "please forgive me, I hope one day you'll understand."  
  
Cassandra bent down and kissed the top of her mother's head, stroking her hair for a moment as soft tears fell from her eyes, "I love you," she whispered before taking Janet's car keys from her purse.  
  
=========  
  
The room breathed as she entered, dressed in fatigues with a bag slung over her shoulder. He smiled as he looked up from the desk, the uniform was generous making her appear even more vulnerable, well, how do I look? She said turning slowly.  
  
He wanted to gather her up into his arms, beautiful, he said leaning his head against his fist, Cass, he began, faltering.  
  
She walked over to him and sat on his lap, picking up the khaki cap from the desk and placing it on his head at an angle, Jonas this is what I want, please, it's hard enough.  
  
They let the stillness of the room run through them, each grasping for something to say, knowing once they stepped beyond their frontier they could not look back.  
  
Cassie warmed the uncertainty in his eyes with a smile and placed her hand on his notebook, you're leaving this? She enquired, turning the decretive pages.  
  
He nodded as she picked up the discarded pen and let its sullied point touch a virgin page. He put his hand on hers, linking with her vivacity, as she passionately laid the ink upon the paper, adding a flourish to her words that sparkled and dashed with emotion.  
  
He looked into her face as she closed the book, his heart torn. She returned his gaze her eyes wide and imploring, he turned away knowing they were both lost in destiny's web, okay he nodded, pulling the cap down so it obscured his face, let do this.  
  
=======  
  
Sam sat in the briefing room watching the Colonel roll his pen across the desk from one hand to the other in a display of tedium as they waited for General Hammond to join them. She fleetingly looked at her report on the Alpha Site meeting and then across at O'Neill, who raised his eyebrows and glanced at his watch. She would be glad to get home, SG1 were on stand down for the next few days and she aimed to catch up on some reading, while Teal'c had plans with his son and the Colonel had hockey tickets. Teal'c poured himself a glass of water, the action of which was scrutinised by both Sam and Jack, breaking the inactivity of the room.  
  
General Hammond marched into the room, mixing the air into a dynamic draft as he cut through it, closely followed by Daniel and Janet. He sat down, his expression stern and folded his fingers together, moulding the words in his head into careful sentences.  
  
Sam looked towards Janet for some indication of the General's deliberation but could see her friend's face was a catalogue of worries.  
  
"Bad day on Kelowna, General?" Jack asked warily, glancing quickly at Daniel.  
  
"We have a problem people," Hammond replied, still resting his chin on his hands while making eye contact with the door.  
  
"Only the one?" Jack quipped to ease the tension that was shimmering in the room like heat.  
  
Daniel coughed and gave Jack a stare, which he returned with a flick of his head.  
  
"Mr Quinn and Cassandra have left the base," the General continued letting his words rest on the table.  
  
"Left the base as in?" Jack started.  
  
"Without permission," Hammond stated, clearly.  
  
"How?" Sam asked.  
  
"They took my car," Janet replied, "Cassie took the keys from my purse."  
  
"But did they not get stopped at the check point?" Teal enquired.  
  
"The guard on duty did not see them leave," the General responded, shaking his head.  
  
"But, sir, that's impossible," Jack commented.  
  
Hammond held up his hand and looked toward Doctor Fraiser, "Colonel," she said, "the only person he saw drive off in my car was me."  
  
"You mean Cassie or Jonas used some sort of mind, mind block on the guard?" Sam posed looking towards Janet for confirmation.  
  
"It would seem so, Major," the General replied, sternly.  
  
"Cassie did the same thing to me, Sam" Janet explained, "she made me fall asleep," she looked down at her reflection on the polish table trying to hide the hurt compressing her heart.  
  
"But sir," Sam began, "it doesn't make sense, why, would they?"  
  
"To see a movie?" Jack countered.  
  
"I think it's more serious than that, Colonel," Janet replied, "Cassie's taken some clothes with her and Jonas's too, Daniel checked his room."  
  
Jack sighed seeing the hockey game disappearing into the distance, "things not go so well on Kelowna, sir?" He enquired, rubbing his fingers on his forehead.  
  
"Completely the opposite, Colonel, the First Minister has asked for Jonas to return, to help with the restructuring of the planet, it was part of the treaty, the Andaris and Tiranians wanted someone with Stargate experience."  
  
"And how did Junior take this?"  
  
"They had gone before we returned, Jack," Daniel replied, "we never got chance to tell him."  
  
"Has anybody talked with Jonas Quinn about his returning to Kelowna?" Teal'c asked to a sea of faces.  
  
"What's to ask?" O'Neill responded.  
  
"He may not wish to return home, O'Neill."  
  
"Crap, it's his home Teal'c, where he was born," Jack looked to Sam, "okay, it's where he grew up, of course he wanted to go back."  
  
"Sir, Teal'c could be right, we just assumed that Jonas would want to go back, what if he didn't?"  
  
"Then he could have talked to us Major," O'Neill replied.  
  
"Dr Jackson is there anything that may help us locate them in Mr Quinn's notes?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Jonas left his notebook?" Sam looked towards Daniel.  
  
Daniel nodded and opened the book smoothing down the crisp, meticulous, ink- covered pages with his hand, "they're very detailed," he acknowledged with admiration.  
  
"Yep, you maybe able to take the universe out of the boy but never the geek," Jack retorted.  
  
Daniel smiled, "well he's been doing some research on the utchat."  
  
"The sacred eye symbol," Teal'c enlightened.  
  
Daniel nodded, "the right eye, the Eye of Ra, symbolizes the Sun, the left eye, the Eye of Thoth, symbolizes the moon, it's this one that Jonas seems most interested in."  
  
Daniel looked around the table and then smiled reaching into his collar to show them the Eye of Ra pendant. "this is the right eye symbol of Horus The Elder, The Eye of Ra. When Jonas took it to defeat Anubis, it burnt into his hand becoming transposed, from right to left."  
  
"The Eye of Thoth," Sam said in understanding.  
  
"Right," Daniel acknowledged  
  
"Okay and what is this Thoth?" Jack asked.  
  
"According to legend, Thoth was the scribe of Egyptian Gods often depicted carrying a reed pen and a scroll in which he recorded all things."  
  
"That sounds scarily familiar," Jack added, pouring himself a glass of water.  
  
"It is believed that the eye of Thoth enables the wearer to spiritually perceive that which is illuminated, as well as that which is hidden," Teal'c continued. "For it is told that Thoth is the arbitrator of souls when the hearts of the dead are weighed against the feather of Ma'at and it is his findings that are passed on for judgement."  
  
Jack looked to Daniel who concurred, "um, it is said that he would question the deceased before recording the results of the weighing, if the outcome was favourable the deceased was worthy of a blessed afterlife. He is also the measurer of the earth, counter of stars, god of mystical wisdom, law, magic and writer of a book containing all the knowledge of the world."  
  
"Busy guy," Jack concluded looking down at Jonas's textbook.  
  
"Yeah," Daniel said pausing for a second before looking into the notes, "I think Jonas was just looking for answers," he said finally, flicking through the book, trying to locate a specific page, "there are many similarities between Jonas's ability to read people and objects and this legend. Maybe he's trying to make sense of all that's happened, trying to find some understand, some reason for the roller coaster ride he's endured since stepping through the Stargate clutching a handful of Naquadria."  
  
He stopped turning the pages and ran his finger down the crease of the spine, "And Cassie?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"General," Janet began, linking her hands together as if in prayer, "I, I tried to stop Cass seeing so much of Jonas, I didn't want her to get hurt emotionally. I thought she was too young to commit herself," she whispered.  
  
"I see," Hammond nodded.  
  
"Janet," Daniel enquired, "is this Cassie's handwriting?"  
  
She looked down at the scripted verse almost burnt into the page with emotion and nodded.  
  
"What does it say?" Sam enquired not recognizing the style of language.  
  
"It's written in Ancient dialect," he said, as if reading her mind.  
  
He scanned the verse, written with a devoted hand and a smile brushed his lips at the simplicity of its statement, "Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"It says, 'and love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart, it isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven'"  
  
"It's a song, right?" Jack enquired, looking around the table.  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
=============  
  
:0) 


	2. Chinz

Hi, back again  
  
Wow - thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer - Still don't own Stargate SG1 but it's my b'day soon so maybe, anyone, anyone...  
  
Thanks to CT for your counsel and Beta skills  
  
OK on with the show (but not my show - see above)  
  
Oh, but this is my story - I own that.  
  
=============  
  
The manger's proficient fingers snapped open the lock before he handed Jonas the key with a smile full of loose teeth. The door breezed open and both Cassie and Jonas stood on the threshold, transfixed by the conflicting patterns that battled for supremacy in the chintz of the room.  
  
I'll go get the other bag, Jonas said, blinking away the tidal wave of bright red and orange roses that swamped his vision.  
  
Cassie just nodded, dazed, and entered the room. She went across to the window, parrying with the ruffled pink net as she released the clasp to let some air in; below her the ''otel' sign winked, all knowing, in green neon.  
  
She walked over to the double bed and sat down on its rich, green, covers thinking how small it looked in the faux garden that shouted from every wall. Maybe it was the copious amounts of cream lace that gathered the bedspread, or maybe it was the fan of the wicker headboard that dominated the wall with its curling, yellow, span, or maybe it was her heart tricking her mind with its fretful beat.  
  
Jonas entered, carrying his holdall, and she quickly snapped her head round to greet him. They both stared at each other, waiting for something to break the difficult silence that was being overwhelmed by the volume of flora. Cassie stood up, picking her bag from the floor and started for the yellow glare of the bathroom. She placed a reassuring hand on Jonas's arm and gave him a quick sweep of a smile before entering and shutting the door.  
  
Jonas dropped his bag and stared at the size of the bed as if it was going to swallow him up and consume him in its enormity. He rubbed the back of his neck and then looked to the bathroom for some sort of perspective as an anxiety pursued his nature. He got up and opened the Formica doors of the 'Regency' wardrobe, just to occupy his hands, dwelling on the number of metal coat hangers that swung like an out of tune wind chime.  
  
The bathroom door opened, with portentous click, and Jonas turned to face Cassie, clutching the spare pillow and blanket, he had located, to his chest like a shield. She padded across to the bed and sat on the corner picking timidly at the hem of her cotton nightshirt. Jonas backed away, slightly, and took up position at the other corner, "I found these," he whispered, indicating to the pillow and blanket, "I could."  
  
No, she said, looking over her shoulder at him and then at her hands, would you, would you stay with me, would you hold me? She replied, her voice wavering in his head.  
  
Jonas released his grip on the bedding and let it tumble to the floor. He reluctantly peeled off his t-shirt, uncomfortable with the light illuminating the many scars that bound his torso with painful memories. Cassie observed his every movement with wide eyes, stretching out a tentative hand to trace the path of one crescent blemish with her fingertip, feeling the deep emotion that the wound had left on his soul.  
  
A ribbon of tears fell from her eyes and Jonas guided her gentle hand, moving it away from his chest so she wouldn't experience the suffering that was composed on his flesh.  
  
She pulled herself closer, bringing her face level with his, answering the unspoken question between them as she brought her lips down onto the creased skin to kiss away the hurt and the anguish. He inhaled at the spark of her touch as it lingered, blending with his flesh, melting the sorrow with a flick of her tongue that flirted wantonly with the desire that was accelerating through his veins.  
  
He stroked the silk of her hair, combing it between his fingers, watching its gold shimmer against the light. Cass, he said in hesitation, as he tenderly drew her to his heart, struggling against the pendulum of passion that was taking a hold of him.  
  
She fought against his embrace, decisively cupping his head in her hands, satiating his face with fervent kisses, opening his lips with hers, savouring the crush of their velvet, wanting to satisfy the hunger that was burning through her being.  
  
He felt it too, the fire that was erupting in them both, with flames fanned by something that was going to consume them and here he was, unable to stop, walking into its very heart, sacrificing himself to burn in her pyre.  
  
He trembled slightly, at her wilful caress, as it shadowed his arm, closing his eyes as she began to pull, playfully, at the leather of the glove covering his hand, removing it finger by finger with her teeth. She let it fall, discarded to the floor and pressed her own palm against the eye imbedded in his, linking with the purity of his soul that was feverish with desire.  
  
He let their finger entwine, locking them together in the infinity they were creating as their bodies exceed the primeval longing in their nature, soaring beyond the physical to dance in the rainbows of their hearts.  
  
==========  
  
They lay there, coiled together, listening to the mad dash of their blood that signalled their joining to the world.  
  
Jonas's mind stumbled for a moment, words ticking like seconds through his head, he breathed in, then swallowed, Cass, did I, did I h..?  
  
Her lips coupled with his, freezing the rest of the sentence unsaid, her answer smouldering in the delight that danced in her vivid eyes.  
  
She fell back onto his chest, basking in his proximity, his essence, you know, Jonas began, his words singing through her mind, this is one ugly room!  
  
Cassie smiled, it could have been worse, she stated, nuzzling closer, they could of put mirrors up there.  
  
She felt his mind analyse her comment as he looked up at the swirling plaster of the ceiling that was awash with fluorescent stars, nah, at least I can see Kelowna from here, he replied pointing to one of the fake stars, and I think that constellation's Hercules.  
  
She slapped him with a gratifying sting of flesh, geek, she said, letting her gentle laughter trickle from her soul into the rush of cars buzzing along the Interstate.  
  
===============  
  
Jack looked down at the front row tickets in his hand, stirring his coffee noisily with the other, to vent the annoyance that was simmering inside of him. He sighed for the fourth time and placed them back in his wallet scowling at Teal'c as he did. Daniel came and sat with them taking an enormous bite from the bacon and egg sandwich he was carrying, "you know, Jack, they could just turn up today," he said, gesticulating with the sandwich that was dripping with yoke.  
  
Jack just gave Daniel a sour stare and went back to stirring his coffee. Daniel looked to Teal'c for help, "I find it best not to have a discussion with Colonel O'Neill when he is in the process of dispelling his anger with his coffee spoon, Daniel Jackson. His conversation becomes limited to grunts and glares which I interpret as a wish to be left alone."  
  
Daniel looked back to Jack, "no, guys, really, I'm fine," he said surrendering his palms, "I'm just gonna kick the living crap out of Jonas when we catch up with him."  
  
Daniel thought about a defensive counter but Jack's face made it plain he wasn't interested as Sam hurried to the table, "sir, we've had a hit on Cassandra's credit card. A motel just off of Interstate 25," she puffed.  
  
"Okay Major lead the way," Jack said, with a certain amount of irony.  
  
"Yes sir," she replied noticing Daniel's sandwich, "is that bacon and egg?"  
  
"Yeah, wanna bite?" He said offering it to her.  
  
==========  
  
Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it  
  
Take care x 


	3. Walking In Memphis

Disclaimer: see previous  
  
Hello, guess wot, back at work and now there's a heat wave, go figure!  
  
Seems my name's changed to Pike2 :o) (I'm a person not a number!)  
  
To Movielover03, Col Kathryn O'Neill, Lori, Drakcir & BluJay  
  
I did get your reviews but for some reason they ain't showing on the web, so thank you guys. xxxx  
  
Lyrics - Walking in Memphis (Marc Cohn - version)  
  
Then I'm walking in Memphis  
  
Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
  
Walking in Memphis  
  
But do I really feel the way I feel  
  
==========  
  
The camcorder's light flashed from red to green and an image of a young man sat behind the wheel of a car steadied itself in the viewing screen. A girl's voice giggled as she wrestled to hold the camera still, zooming in and out until she was satisfied with the framing.  
  
"Okay, okay, first time behind the wheel of a car, take one and action," she cried with delight.  
  
The young alien's smile lit up his face and the car's interior as he pulled his Ray Bans, that had been resting in the spikes of his hair, over his eyes, readying himself. His forehead creased in concentration as he pushed the 'stick', as instructed, into drive and hit the gas, clouding the wheels with dust as the car lurched forward on the deserted track.  
  
"Whoa," Cassie screamed, in a fit of laugher as the force pushed her back against the passenger door, filming the leather of the roof.  
  
"What?" Jonas enquired looking towards Cassie for some direction.  
  
"The road, Jonas," she said, trying to control her words, which were babbling hysterically between the snorts of glee, "watch the road, not me."  
  
"Oh," he said nodding at her and smiling, "oh," he cried in realisation, turning his head back towards windscreen, pressing his nose closer to the glass, which brought more unladylike chuckling from his passenger.  
  
"Relax, just try and relax. Sit back in the driver's seat, look as if you're enjoying it."  
  
"I am, I am," he replied clutching the steering wheel with white knuckles.  
  
She shook her head tuning the radio to a soft piano that filled the inside of the car. Cassie drummed her fingers on the dash while watching the scenery's reflection elongate and Jonas found his fingers unwinding as they danced in rhythm on the wheel.  
  
A man's voice, full of cigarettes and whiskey, 'touched down in the land of the Delta Blues, in the middle of the pouring rain.'  
  
Cassie leaned back in her seat, stretching her arms over her head, imprinting her hands in the roof's creamy pelt as the music washed over her. She picked the camera back up and pointed it towards the open sunroof, filming the ice blue of the morning sky while radio sang of the ghost of Elvis.  
  
She lowered the camcorder from her eye and smiled mischievously at Jonas, "keep the car steady," she cried and began to stand, straddling the parking brake.  
  
"Cass, what, what are you doing?" Jonas asked, swerving slightly as he watched her.  
  
"Just hold it steady," she giggled, folding herself through the sunroof, emerging to the outside world like some water nymph of legend.  
  
Cassandra closed her eyes and extended her arms, worshipping the future that was unfurling her hair. She shut her mind so she could listen to her heart above the drone of the engine as each passing second stole the breath from her body.  
  
She smiled with the glow of a sunset and knocked on the roof to Jonas, twining her fist with the metallic one that rushed to meet her, "turn the music up," she yelled.  
  
The car veered off again as Jonas fumbled with the volume and Cassie raised her hands above her head, saluting the lazy sun and the horizon with a loud distinctive cry of, "'Tell me are you a Christian child? And I said "Ma'am I am tonight'".  
  
=======  
  
Jack took off his sunglasses and entered the motel office, "whoa," he said, placing them back on again as the neon candy stripes of the wall paper slapped his face with a loud 'HELLO'.  
  
Teal'c went off to study the stuffed heads of woodland creatures that festooned the walls, turning to Daniel for some explanation.  
  
"Trophies," he offered, the Jaffa raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jack strode across to the desk and pushed the plunger on the bell with the palm of his hand. An elderly man shot up from behind the counter, startling O'Neill who fell back with a surprised yelp. Jack steadied himself, giving the owner one of his charming smiles but the man's curdled face just peered at him through thick, glass bottle, lenses that exaggerated his caramel eyes.  
  
"Hi there," Jack ventured, with a wave of his hand, trying hard not to be sucked in by the man's enormous sweeping blinks, "Colonel Jack..."  
  
"You with the Air Force?" He asked, gruffly, before Jack could finish.  
  
"Yes sir, what gave it away?" he queried, looking down at his uniform.  
  
The man turned and spoke to the glass partition behind him, "mother, would you believe it, the Air Force is here, now?" He shouted, then turning back to O'Neill, "you'll have to speak up, she don't hear so good."  
  
O'Neill craned his head, around the man, towards the screen but caught only a glimpse of a shuffling shadow, "Danny all yours," he relinquished, taking several steps back.  
  
"Hi, my name's Dr Daniel Jackson, Mr?"  
  
"Hume, Henry Hume says right there on the plaque, sonny," he snapped, tapping it, loudly, with his pen.  
  
"We're looking for two friends of ours, Mr Hume."  
  
"Boy and a girl, stayed here last night?"  
  
"Yes, the girl, Cassandra Fraiser, paid by credit card this morning?"  
  
"That's right, got the slip right here," Mr Hume replied, pointing to a shoebox, "not stolen is it? Only she didn't look the type?" He shot Daniel an owl like stare.  
  
"Um, no, no, the card isn't stolen," Jackson offered, slightly unnerved by the mesmerising glare, "it's just we need to find them, you wouldn't happen to know where they were heading?"  
  
"Friends of yours are they Dr Jackass?"  
  
"That's, that's JackSON, sir, Doctor Daniel Jackson and yes they are friends of ours."  
  
"Young man ain't gone AWOL then?" He said looking around at the group, "You see, Doctor, you ain't the first government lot to come here askin' questions, are they mother, ain't the first I said?"  
  
There was a muffled reply from behind the glass.  
  
"There were others, here, asking questions?" Sam posed, looking towards O'Neill.  
  
Hume gazed up at her and smoothed his Shredded Wheat hair over the shine of his cranium, smiling until his teeth dropped, "well lookie here, you with the Air Force too, girlie?" He enquired.  
  
"Yes, sir, Major Samantha Carter," she said, smiling, holding out her hand.  
  
"Well, well, Major, is it? If that don't beat all, you fly planes as well a look so darn fine?" He enquired, taking Sam's hand and planting an awkward kiss on it.  
  
Sam acknowledge the compliment with a tilt of her head, "Mr Hume you were saying about."  
  
"So I was, so I was," he patted Sam's hand and released it, eyes magnified in their sugary, brown, worship of her, "they came in 'bout an hour ago, dressed all in black, you know, government types, said they were with the, now what was it," he scratched his scalp, "National Intelligence Division. Didn't smile a lot, had the look of him 'bout them," he motioned towards Teal'c, "wantin' to know all about them two as stayed last night. Pulled the buttons right off my shirt, one of them did, had to give mother a pill they scared her so. Ain't that right, mother, scared you so, them others?"  
  
"And what did you tell them?" Jack asked.  
  
"Same as I'm gonna tell you, sonny Jim, them kids came in late last night, lookin' as nervous as hell and asked for a room. Mother liked the look of them, didn't you mother, liked the look of them, she gets feelings you know, so I gave 'em my best room, number fifteen, top of the stairs."  
  
"That it?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Nope," Hume said, opening a leather bound book on his desk.  
  
The Colonel looked at the man, exasperated, as he ignored him, mumbling figures under his breath and writing them down into the book, "Carter!"  
  
"Mr Hume?" She said, sweetly.  
  
He looked up at her and rested his head in his hand to continue, "well, last night, mother had one of her 'revelation', she gets 'em you know, from God, I've lost count of the number of missing cats and things she's found for people over the years."  
  
"Cats?" Jack turned towards Daniel, "cats!"  
  
Sam smiled to herself and signalled for the owner to continue, "it was while I was putting her teeth in the special crystal glass we bought from Edinburgh last year, you ever been Major?"  
  
"No sir I have not."  
  
"Oh, I'm hopin' to get there again this year, in the fall, can't take mother though, it's her legs, she thinks they're gonna explode on the plane," he smiled hopefully at Sam, "Anyway, I was just poppin' them in the cupboard when 'plink'"  
  
"Her legs?" Jack jested.  
  
"No, Colonel, her teeth, I was puttin' her teeth in the cupboard, jus' in case we gets robbed."  
  
"Plink", Daniel echoed, trying to get the ball rolling again and giving Jack the 'look'.  
  
"Yes, Doctor, plink, I look round and find mother's glass eye has fallen in her gin. Well, I went over to retrieve it when she sighs, lifts it out and holds it up to the ceiling, all moanin' like. Then, she jus' sorta, slumps back a bit and cries, pitifully, 'Medanetu, bird on the branch to open the door'."  
  
"Med-dan-etu?" Jack repeated, looking around at Daniel who shrugged, "Medanetu," Jack queried, again, putting his finger to his lips as if in thought, "now, I need you to think very carefully, Mr Hume, it's of great national importance, did your mother hold the eye up in her right or left hand? It's just we've got this whole Eye of Ra, Eye of Thoth thing going on and."  
  
"Jack," Daniel said leading the Colonel away from the desk.  
  
"Daniel, am I the only one who's noticed how screwy this guy is? I mean, no wonder the NID guy made a grab for him, I'm beginning to know how he felt, I'm all for heading to room fifteen to check if there's any blood splattered on the shower wall; this guy makes Norman Bates look normal!"  
  
"They're headin' west," Hume said, looking at Jack.  
  
O'Neill cocked his head towards the man, "oh really? Your mother saw that as well, did she, in one of her, toothless, 'revelations'?"  
  
"Nope, girl had a map, got it out when she paid, all the roads marked, they're heading west, Colonel."  
  
"Did you inform the NID of this?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Nope, they gone and pulled the buttons from my shirt."  
  
"May we see the room, Mr Hume," Sam asked, trying hard not to notice the rhyme.  
  
"Well, mother cleaned it this mornin', they ain't left nothing."  
  
Sam gave him another smile, "okay honey, I'll get the keys for you," he ducked back under the desk to retrieve a set of keys, which he handed to Sam.  
  
"Okay, Carter, you're with me, upstairs. Daniel and, and, Murray, you, stay down here," Jack commanded, taking the steps two at a time.  
  
"Don't be too long," Daniel called after them.  
  
"And don't forget to check the shower for bloodstains, now, mother don't clean up as good as she use too," Jack stopped in mid flight and turned but the old man just laughed at him, snorting like a pig.  
  
"Sir," Sam said, continuing the climb.  
  
O'Neill shook his head and followed her.  
  
++++++  
  
The door opened to the sickening bloom of red and orange roses, "oh crap," O'Neill said, hovering in the entrance.  
  
"Yeah, it's a bit overpowering," she replied, glancing around at the room before kneeling to check the drawers of the dresser, "there's nothing here sir," she said, turning her head to the Colonel who was still stood in the doorway. "Sir?" She queried.  
  
"There's only one bed, Carter," he observed, quietly.  
  
"Yes sir," she whispered, "there is."  
  
Jack tilted his head towards the bathroom, "go check in there," he said, biting his lip and turning his back on the room to rest on the doorframe.  
  
Sam hesitated, slightly, before nodding and entering the dazzling glow of the en-suite.  
  
+++++++  
  
"Okay, nice talking with you, we gotta run, say bye to your mother for us," Jack said abruptly, running down the stairs and throwing the keys to the old man.  
  
Daniel made eye contact with Sam but she shook her head in warning.  
  
"Did you find something of concern upstairs O'Neill," Teal'c asked, falling in step with the Colonel who was rushing out the door.  
  
Jack turned to the Jaffa but was interrupted by Mr Hume who called after them, puffing slightly as he tried to catch up, "you", he said pointing at Teal'c, "I noticed you lookin' closely at the décor, it's something special ain't it, son?"  
  
"Indeed, I could not take my eyes off it," Teal'c replied, diplomatically.  
  
"It may come as a surprise to you but I decorated this whole place myself, from top to bottom. You should'a seen it before, grotesque; mother wouldn't stay here 'till I gone done fixed it up. Here's my card, if ya ever have need of my services," he handed the Jaffa a luminous business card. "Sorta catches the eye don't it?"  
  
Teal'c took the card with a slight bow and Mr Hume turned back towards the motel.  
  
"Sir what do you think?" Sam asked O'Neill as they walked across the parking lot.  
  
"Oh, you really don't wanna know what I'm thinking right now Carter," Jack exclaimed, angrily, "especially now, now the NID are involved. God damn it, if they catch up with them first," he shook his head, "how could Jonas be so naïve?"  
  
"Jack, I don't think Jonas did it." Daniel began.  
  
"What, Daniel? To be a pain in the ass?" He retaliated, "look, this isn't a love sick fairytale people, there are guys out there who would love nothing better than to stick Jonas and Cassie in a cage somewhere and use them a lab rats, just remember that."  
  
"At least we know they're heading west sir." Sam ventured.  
  
Jack sighed, "that's if, and I use that word strongly Major, if we choose to believe what Norman Bates there told us, you know, the same guy who has Mother Abigail behind a glass screen with the all seeing, gin soaked, glass eye, that receives messages from God!"  
  
"What did you say, Jack?" Daniel asked, stopping in his tracks and putting a finger to his temple.  
  
"Which part, Daniel?" Came the frustrated retort.  
  
"About his mother?"  
  
"And her all Seeing Eye receiving the word of God?" He gave the younger man a look of despair, "don't go there, Danny boy, you cannot be taking it seriously."  
  
"medju-netjer," Teal'c whispered picking up on Daniel's train of thought, "words of the Gods."  
  
Daniel nodded, "that's what she was trying to say, 'medju-netjer', it's what the ancient Egyptians called hieroglyphs and, and 'bird on the branch', is the ibis, the symbol for the God Thoth."  
  
"And this ties in with our investigation how?" Jack enquired, raising his hands in annoyance.  
  
Daniel shrugged, "I don't know Jack but it's a bit of a coincidence, don't you think?"  
  
O'Neill shook his head, "what do you think the rest of it meant 'to open the door'?" Sam asked.  
  
"Carter!" Jack cried, motioning towards the truck.  
  
"I really don't know, Sam," Daniel said with a shrug of his shoulders climbing into the vehicle.  
  
O'Neill paused before getting in, rubbing his furrowed brow. Sam gave him the briefest of smiles, "we'll find them sir," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I know Carter," he replied, softly, with a nod of his head, "but I'm still gonna tear me a chunk of Kelownan butt," he continued with a glint in his eye.  
  
==========  
  
;o) 


	4. Fields Of Gold

So she took her love  
  
For to gaze awhile  
  
Upon the fields of Barley  
  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
  
Among the fields of gold  
  
Will you stay with me will you be my love  
  
Among the fields of barley  
  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
  
As we lie in fields of gold  
  
See the west wind move like a lover so Upon the fields of barley  
  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
  
Among the fields of gold  
  
Fields of Gold - Sting  
  
=============  
  
It was a watercolour moment; he knew that there would never be another day like this, for fortune's hand had painted a perfect picture for them to celebrate the liberty of their love.  
  
He sat up, wanting to assimilate the very essence of the day that spun around him in the movement of time. The tall, gentle, pines guarding the forest, their scent that was pleasing the turn of the air, the angled flight of a wood pigeon, the frosted glass of the small lake reflecting the scenery bathing in its abstracted sheen, the sun that flickered like a candle in its flux and the promiscuous green of the succulent grass that was both sweet and seductive in the brush of the loose breeze.  
  
All around him, he could sense, summer stretching her fleshy arms into autumn to demand more time for her auspicious salsa.  
  
Jonas lay back down on the wool blanket and linked his hands behind his head making a contented right angle with Cassandra whose head rested on his stomach.  
  
She felt him inhale the day, memorising every detail, living the emotion with his open heart, trying to hold on to as much as he could.  
  
She rolled over to face him watching his eyes focus on her face as his finger tips touched her cheek, "thank you," she whispered, "for giving me this."  
  
She felt his heart shatter for a moment as useless words gathered to his lips to fill the void neither of them wanted to cross, "we, we should call Janet, let her know you're safe."  
  
She stroked the folds on his brow, "I know but not yet, please, a few more days."  
  
He sat up taking her with him, "Cass maybe." He began but stopped knowing there would be no truth in his words, just a false hope.  
  
She leant over and kissed him with a promise she would not be able keep. He pulled her into his arms, to hold her for all time, falling back onto the blanket, wrapping her in his body with a promise he would never break.  
  
The naked sun shone down on them from its jealous sky. Its brass notes were full of a saxophone, throaty and dry, turning the green of the grass to fields of gold.  
  
==========  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Sorry if it reads a bit slow, it's just I'm stretching into it.  
  
:o) 


	5. Morning Dance And Mallory

Disclaimer - only this story is mine, everything else belongs to someone else.  
  
(Oh, I also lay claim to Mallory)  
  
To CT - thank you xxx  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Cassie dialled her mother's number for the seventh time stopping on the last digit to lay the phone back on the table. She cancelled the call and toyed with Jonas's ring, that was loose upon her finger, turning it in her deliberations.  
  
She looked out of the window and saw the advancing figure of the Kelownan limping back towards cabin and she knew he was smiling. She swallowed him up with her eyes, his stature more captivating than the morning that was breaking around the steam of Pike's Peak. She smiled, absorbing each minute detail of his person to lock away in her heart, to keep forever, when all she had left were her dreams.  
  
Her reflection stared back at her but she tried not to notice it especially when it shadowed Jonas like a watery apparition.  
  
He opened the door, "hey," he said taking her hand and lighting the room with a welcoming grin, "I thought I'd let you sleep."  
  
"Couldn't," she replied, "did you jog far?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, kissing her forehead and burying himself in the frost of her hair.  
  
She smiled up at him, "how's the leg?"  
  
"Oh, still there," he said dryly, "what ya been doing?" He asked, looking down at the phone.  
  
"Cooking."  
  
He looked over to the stove, "you've cooked?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"For us," she said smiling and walking over to the sizzling pan, "sit down it's almost ready."  
  
He took a seat at the table picking up the phone, "Cass."  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow," she replied, turning the eggs, "one more day Jonas, please, just let me have one more day."  
  
He turned towards the window, scrutinizing the view, "okay, okay," he sighed, "but only if you promise to go to the dance."  
  
"The dance?"  
  
"Yeah, at the local bar," he replied, showing her the flyer and picking up a knife and fork.  
  
"Jonas, I can't, not, not like."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cos people will stare."  
  
He smiled innocently, "let them, I'll be with you."  
  
She shook her head, "no, I just can't."  
  
"Okay then, if that's your final answer?" He said picking up the phone.  
  
She slammed the pan back down on the gas, "you wouldn't dare?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
She watched him dial, "Jonas don't."  
  
"Yes, Doctor Fraiser please," he put his hand over the phone, "what you gonna do to stop me?" He goaded.  
  
"You don't wanna go there," she said, reading the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Oh really?" He taunted with quizzical eyebrows.  
  
She smiled, holding out her hand to the squeezable ketchup, which was presiding over the table. It spun round and flew into her welcoming grasp, "drop the phone mister or I'll shoot," she yelled.  
  
Jonas ignored her, holding the cell up to his ear, living dangerously.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you", she said, squashing the bottle with her hand and mind so the thick red sauce shot at a high velocity towards the Kelownan.  
  
"You shot me!" He exclaimed, looking at the mess of red on his chest.  
  
"I gave you fair warning," she said, unashamed, blowing on the top of the bottle as if she was in a cheap western.  
  
He placed the phone down on the table and stood up, pulling at the waistband of his trousers as he did, "Jonas," she said nervously backing towards the door, "I'll shoot again."  
  
Another glutinous mass dashed across the gap between them and struck Jonas on the arm, "oh you are so gonna get it," he replied following, Cassie outside into the morning.  
  
She watched his face open with an idea, "Jonas," she cried, brandishing the ketchup bottle at arms length.  
  
He stuck his hand out to one side and she watched in mock horror as the hose unravelled from the side of the cabin and coiled into his grateful grasp, "you wouldn't dare," she jeered.  
  
The tap squeaked as it turned and a jet of icy water collided with Cassandra, knocking her to the dirt, "oh, you are so dead, mister," she spluttered, pushing the hose away from his grasp with her mind.  
  
It flicked in midair, turning on the aggressor with a plume of water, soaking him with its revenge, before falling to the ground.  
  
A man pulled up in a beaten old truck, just out of view from the cabin. He chewed heavily on something as he watched the young man help the woman to her feet, "what the hell?" He said spitting a dark, brown, liquid out the window.  
  
He fought the worn length of the gear stick, pumping the clutch as metal scraped against metal, "God damn you Eileen," he screamed angrily at the truck, "get your red ass into gear!"  
  
The wagon let out a positive cough of exhaust fumes and roared into action. The man took one more look at the cabin and shook his head, "damn you Jack O'Neill," he cried and put his foot on the gas.  
  
Cassandra looked towards the track, "what was that?"  
  
Jonas narrowed his eyes, "just an old truck," he replied turning back towards the door.  
  
Cassie followed the vehicle's journey suspiciously, "Cass," the Kelownan began.  
  
"Yeah," she replied her eyes not leaving the road.  
  
"The stove, did you turn it off?"  
  
Cassie turned her head towards the cabin to see thick smoke bellowing out of the door, "oh hell," she cried, "Jack's gonna kill us."  
  
"Is that before or after he kicks my ass for running away?"  
  
============  
  
Sam knocked on the Colonel's door, "come," came the rather brusque reply.  
  
She set a cup of coffee down on his desk but he didn't look up, he just stared at the mismatch of plastic files that were slumped on a shelf.  
  
"Sir, any news?"  
  
Jack shook his head and turned his chair round to face her, "no, Carter," he answered offering her the vacant chair.  
  
"It's been six days now, do you think the NID has them?" Sam asked quietly looking down at her own coffee mug.  
  
O'Neill sighed, "the General's pulled in a few favours and he's convinced the NID haven't been able to locate them either."  
  
Sam nodded while Jack picked up his pen and seesawed it between his thumb and forefinger onto the spotless desk, chewing on something in his mind.  
  
"You're still mad at him?" Sam ventured, glancing up to make eye contact.  
  
"You think? He replied with eyebrows raised. "I just don't understand what's going on in that sponge like mind of his, I mean he's a clever guy, right? He must have realised the repercussions this would have? Running off base with some lovesick teenager, stealing a car, no licence, no real ID, not to mention he really sticks out like a soar thumb, what if some trigger happy cop pulls them over? And then Carter there's the, the 'one bed' thing, what if, you know, she's? Hell the NID would love that one."  
  
"I guess we'll cross that bridge if and when sir," Sam replied not really wanting to think on that scenario.  
  
"I just don't get it Carter, he could of talked to us, if there was a problem, he knows that doesn't he?" Jack said, relaxing a little in his chair.  
  
"Yes sir, he knows, it's just sometimes it's difficult."  
  
Jack looked passed Carter tapping the pen on his lips, "you don't think we pushed him too hard, you know, hurling him out there into the universe, trying to get him to fill Daniel's big, pre-ascendancy shoes?" He asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"It would have been harsher to stop him, sir, maybe what we should of asked ourselves is, 'is the universe ready for Jonas Quinn?'" She took a sip of coffee and continued, "you've seen that sparkle in his smile, each time when we enter the event horizon."  
  
"It's hard not to miss, Major," he said with a slight flick of his lips.  
  
"But it's always there, sir, like he's experiencing the whole Stargate experience, for the very first time."  
  
Sam rested her face into a smile, she knew, for all Colonel's annoyance, sarcasm and bluff, over the last few days, he was genuinely concerned about Jonas and they all knew, deep down, that this was so unlike the him. He was always so conscious of doing the right thing by the other members of the team, especially O'Neill, especially now that they had develop a comfortable understanding between the two of them that Jonas had worked so hard to achieve. That's why his running off was so out of character and they all needed, particularly the Colonel, to comprehend the reason behind it.  
  
Jack read her face, as he had been doing for years, "don't get all sentimental on me Carter, just so you know, being a team member short generates a lot of paperwork and you know how much I loath paperwork, so the sooner Jonas is tucked back up in his bed, alone, at the SGC, the sooner I can get back to being a Colonel and not some damn filing clerk!"  
  
"Yes sir," she replied, bringing her cup to her lips, once more, while O'Neill rested his pen gently on the uncluttered desk.  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Colonel O'Neill, sir," a young airman entered the room looking around.  
  
"That would be me," Jack replied.  
  
"Yes sir," the young man said loudly with a salute.  
  
"At ease, son, don't wanna wear that salute out before its time."  
  
"No sir, ma'am," he said, acknowledging Sam.  
  
"What brings you down here," Jack questioned.  
  
"A phone message, sir."  
  
"A phone message?"  
  
"Yes sir, a gentleman called Bob rang for you twice last night and again this morning. He sounded, um quite, um upset, sir."  
  
"Upset as in?" Jack enquired.  
  
"Upset as in angry, sir."  
  
He looked towards Carter "he's the guy I get to do general repairs on the cabin," he explained, "I've booked him to work on it for next few days."  
  
"Booked him?" Sam quizzed.  
  
"Yes Carter he's a very busy man," he looked up at the airman, "angry, you say?"  
  
"Yes sir, very," he handed him the message.  
  
Jack opened the note and smiled.  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"We've been had Major," Jack replied screwing the note up and throwing it to the floor, "they're not heading west, they're at my damn cabin."  
  
"Jonas and Cassie, sir?"  
  
"No Major, Santa Claus and the tooth fairy," he turned to the airman, "I'm guessing this didn't come in on a secure line?"  
  
"No sir, it did not."  
  
"Hell, Major round up Teal'c, Daniel and Doc Fraiser meet me in the parking lot in five."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
============  
  
Jonas handed Cassie the phone and smiled down at her. She took it holding it as if it was a brick, turning into his embrace. He held her tight, fearing the future for the first time. She reached up to his face and kissed him delicately on his lips. He responded with an explosion of passion taking her lips greedily with his, fuelling the fire in her soul. She pushed herself against him, pulling at the material of his t-shirt with eager hands and a ravenous body.  
  
==========  
  
Jack pulled in at the gas station and leapt out of the truck, tackling the pump with urgency.  
  
A dark rooted blonde, robust in build, came towards him trying to move her uncontrollable mass like a husky blues tune. Her breasts strained against the tight knit of the lilac sweater that clung desperately to her like a dying man and her body balanced itself, precariously, on tiny, kitten heels, "Jacky, Jacky O'Neill, oh my God," she cried, excitedly, flapping her hands in his direction.  
  
"Jacky," Daniel pointed, "think that lady's trying to grab your attention there. Ex girlfriend?"  
  
O'Neill looked up at him and glared as he heard the slap of overlarge feet against small, backless, shoes knowing he there was no escape.  
  
"Mallory," he grunted, trying to ignore her presence and perfume that was stretching his nose hairs.  
  
She looked into the truck and gave everyone a big wave of false nails, her eyes resting on Teal'c, "hi there," she said poking her excited puppy bosoms through the open passenger window; the Jaffa backed away.  
  
"Mallory, I'm in a hurry today," Jack said exhaustively, getting her attention.  
  
She turned back to O'Neill, "I've just come to say a big thank you," she said suffocating him in her body and planting a deep red kiss on his cheek.  
  
Jack wiped the juice of it away with his free hand and looked towards a surprised Teal'c, "thank you, thank you for what?"  
  
"For that sweet young boy you have staying up at your cabin," she replied, smoothing her hair.  
  
"Jonas?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Huh huh," she said smiling through the wrinkles, "he's damn well given a girl hope," she stated picking at the fluff on his jacket while fluttering her velveteen lashes towards Teal'c.  
  
"In what way?" Daniel queried, poking his head out the window and raising his eyebrows Teal'c style.  
  
"Because of the lady he's courting, you know, her being so much older than him," she cooed, patting Daniel's cheek, "now you're a sweet thing, you attached, honey?"  
  
"Um, yes to my work," he said adamantly withdrawing to the safety of the truck interior.  
  
She sighed, "just like Jacky," she conceded, flicking her head at the Colonel.  
  
"Excuse me", Janet said, climbing out of the back seat and delving in her purse, "is this who you've seen Jonas with?" She asked handing Mallory Cassie's picture.  
  
A plump hand, with fiery talons greedily took the photo from Janet. She held it close to her face, screwing the glitter of her eye shadow into a ball, "well it has the look of her, honey, but she's put on a few creases and folds since this picture was taken," she handed it back to Janet smiling. "You a relation?"  
  
"Um sort of. How old would you say this woman is," Janet enquired, a slight tremor of emotion invading her voice.  
  
"Well at a pinch I'd say early fifties, maybe? Why? Oh, no don't tell me," she cried getting all excited and flapping again, "she's seduced him and run off with him, hasn't she. Oh my God, wait 'till the ladies at the sewing circle hear this. I bet he's some young cadet and she's the commander's wife or something."  
  
"Nice speaking with you Mallory, Doc," Jack cut in, rolling a receipt into his wallet and motioning for Janet to get back in, "we've gotta go," he said slamming the truck door and driving off before the woman could take another material straining breath.  
  
"Janet?" Sam looked into her friends face as she helped her with her seatbelt.  
  
Doctor Fraiser rubbed her hand across her brow, "oh God Sam, something's wrong with Cassie."  
  
========  
  
Cassie looked to the horizon that was struggling against that storm that was fusing the clouds with rain. The cell was weighty in her hand and she gripped it like a lifeline. She allowed herself one more glance, back, at the cabin before she continued to walk.  
  
Jonas watched her from the window, her figure tiny and remote as she moved steadily away from him. He wiped his hands on the towel he was holding and continued to prepare the salad for lunch.  
  
Cassandra sat down on a felled trunk and dialled Janet's number, words mixing in her head with emotion, "mom," she said softly.  
  
Janet listen to her daughter's voice, realising it had lost its shrill of youth and had mellowed, "I'm here Cassie," she said reassuringly.  
  
"Is, is the Colonel mad at us?"  
  
"No Cass, honey, he's not mad," she glanced at O'Neill, "just worried about you, we all are."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered her voice breaking.  
  
"It's all right we're coming to get you, you're at the Cabin?"  
  
"Yeah, Jonas said you'd figure it out, sooner or later." There was a slight pause, "mom, there's something I have to tell you, Nirrti, she."  
  
"We'll talk about it later honey, look is Jonas there?"  
  
"He's back at the cabin, I rang you from outside, it's a better reception."  
  
"Cass, the NID are looking for you too, they may know where you are, I want you to head back and let Jonas know, okay?"  
  
Cassandra turned to look towards dwelling and saw a car draw up outside, her heart grabbed at her throat in alarm, "their here," she exclaimed, dropping the phone to the ground.  
  
==========  
  
Thanks for reading xxxx  
  
Take care and be kind to one another  
  
:o) 


	6. Finch

Disclaimer - hell no  
  
Story's still mine, though  
  
Jay - please make sure you read this somewhere soft, with no hard or sharp objects about!!  
  
Drakcir - got a note from Oma Desala to say I could post later than usual as I had a few days off for my B'day, so please don't tell Ba'al!!!  
  
Movielover3, Cathy, Col K O'Neill, Lori and everyone else (sorry if I missed anyone out, it's late and my fingers are heavy and thick with sleep) thanks for stopping by (and signing in if you did). xx  
  
============  
  
Jonas felt Cassie's sudden panic envelop him as he chopped, busily, at a tomato; he lay down the knife and removed the glove from his hand. The eye opened with light and tiny spurts of energy flickered between his fingers. He looked down at his palm and focused his mind, he could not take them all out, his ability to expel his passions was not as strong as Cassandra's, but if he could just hold them off, for long enough, until help arrived.  
  
He felt them close in, with cautious steps, around the cabin, their intent stimulating their emotions in a mix of blue, red and yellow flame. He balled his hand and worked his fingers as their adrenaline echoed like a sound bite through his body, feeding the tension rising inside his soul as he waited for them to make their move.  
  
For once he wished the universe still echoed within him, still pumped his heart with its barometer of feelings. He wished he still had control of that immense power not for himself but to protect Cassie. He was not a fighter, a great warrior, he was a reader of people, able to experience the life recorded on their souls and their emotions. He was a gatherer of knowledge left by the touch of man on the objects from the past and the power he'd been given, the power the eye emitted was more for defensive purposes. This inner light was only a reflection of him, not freely given to harm, maim or kill but to understand and help.  
  
He reached out to Cassie with his mind, trying not to let it jump with anxiety, to tell her to go, to run and hide.  
  
He swallowed back his nerves; he should have known this was bound to happen? The Colonel had always warned him of the NID, how could he of been so stupid, so naive?  
  
As he shook his head at his own lack of common sense a shadow travelled fleeting across the window, Jonas spun round letting off an edgy burst of energy that shattered the pane in a sparkle of noise.  
  
He readied himself, turning slowly round, feeling the silence with his inner eye, trying to read the impending assault before it rushed him.  
  
There was another crack of glass as something was thrown into the room. Jonas turned, quickly, to meet the noise and saw a device roll innocently across the floor at him. He immediately shielded his body with a film of light just as it splintered and filled the room with a blinding glow.  
  
Jonas fell to his knees, his screen dissipating, his eyes burning with a golden glare, unable to see. He felt movement to the left of him and something fractured against his spine. He slumped to the floor, eyes trying to focus through the particles, which prickled his eyes like glowing embers of ash, as his attacker shoved an electrical charge into between his ribs.  
  
Jonas grabbed blindly at the device trying to push the pulse back to his assailant but another NID officer came at him with a higher voltage that flipped his body, dazing him.  
  
His mind became blurred and confused as he tried to get to his feet. Again, a slap of electricity stung him on his back making him spiral back down to the hardwood floor. His eyes wept acidic tears and through their heat he became aware of several pairs of watery boots surrounding him and voice shouting from somewhere in the distant but he couldn't make it out from the beating of his heart or the ringing in his ears.  
  
Rough hands pulled him to his feet, slamming him to the wall, freeing the particles of charcoal into the air from the pan fire earlier. He felt something seep over his top lip and trickle into his mouth, leaving a familiar, bitter, taste on his tongue, blood, he thought, that can't be good.  
  
A hand stung his face making him focus, "I said where is the girl?" A voice bellowed at him.  
  
Jonas looked up at he ceiling, tears flooding his cheeks, aware of more heavy boots stampeding through the bedrooms. He sort out the owner of the voice, trying to blink his way back to reality. Another hand hit him in the face, splitting his lip, "where's the girl," the voice shouted, again, with anger.  
  
He shut his eyes trying to reach Cassie with his mind, racing against the pain to make sure she was safe and far away. She was his only concern, now, and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her ever again. Nirrti had already done her worst.  
  
"What the hell's he doing?" Another voice fluctuated around him.  
  
"They're telepathic, you fool, he's probably trying to warn her, so she can't be too far. Kennedy," the voice shouted to a figure near the stove, "go check outside, take Phillips with you and give me that thing."  
  
Jonas felt another burst from the Goa'uld pain stick as it was pressed to his neck. He fought against its agonizing rush, which splintered through his nerves, trying to stay upright but his legs played traitor to his body.  
  
He slumped back to the floor, trembling slightly as his heart quickened. He looked up into the tangled blue and green eyes of his tormentor who was dressed differently to the others, respectable in a tie and blue suit but the tapestry of his notable face was cold and full of indifference.  
  
"That's better," he sneered, crouching down to touch Jonas's bruised cheek, examining his quarry with a lack of feeling.  
  
"He don't look much like an alien, Dr Finch," the NID Major commented looking down at Jonas.  
  
"That's because, Reynolds, he was cloned from a human host, but don't let that fool you he's a very powerful individual, aren't you Mr Quinn."  
  
Jonas remained silent, drawing on his inner strength, quietly rolling his fingers into his palm to generate a current of energy.  
  
The man continued, "let me introduce myself to you, Jonas, may I call you Jonas?" he asked, brushing some dust from the alien's shoulder, "Of course I can, seeing as we're going to become such good friends. I'm Doctor Jeremiah Finch of the National Intelligence Division, I'm sure you've heard of us? I've been waiting to a long time to meet you and of course, the lovely Cassandra."  
  
"He don't seem to be responding, there, Doc," Reynolds observed.  
  
"Oh, he's in there all right, aren't you Jonas, he's just playing possum, I reckon," Finch leered and pulled out a small torch which he shone into the Kelownan's eyes. "Now if you'd just tell me where the girl is, I won't have to hurt you again, hm?"  
  
Jonas stayed dumb, blinking against the light, causing the Doctor's face to twist into a frown. Finch made two fingers from his hand and placed them against the young man's neck. Jonas reacted quickly, clamping his left hand on the Doctor's bony wrist, expelling the dregs of energy he had managed to gather in the respite. The fragile fingers of brittle light weaved along Finch's arm, jumping to the metal fillings in his teeth, causing his head and body to jolt back at the injection of pain.  
  
Major Reynolds acted on impulse and a heartbeat, jerking into action, firing a single shot from his handgun before Jonas could stand. The bullet connected with accuracy, tunnelling its way into the flesh and bone of the Kelownan's shoulder, knocking the alien back against the wall with the violence of the collision.  
  
The Major then moved in closer, rotated the heated barrel against the prisoner's forehead, daring him with bulging eyes wide with the buzz of adrenaline, "Doc," he demanded, eyes and gun fixed on Jonas, "you okay."  
  
Finch got to his feet, his body pumping with anger and purpose as he strode across the injured Kelownan. He crouched back down, his eyes connecting with the Jonas's obstinate gaze and smiled with intimidating lips as he pushed his thumb into the newly formed hole. "Major, call Kennedy and Phillips back I have a feeling Miss Fraiser will come to us."  
  
==========  
  
The peaceful sky sailed with clouds and a crown of olive, emerald and lime leaves weaved a canopy that conducted the breeze.  
  
The old woman hid in the shade, a harden statue of shadows as her lover's pain surged through her, his unguarded distress tormenting her core turning it black and shiny with vengeance.  
  
Her hostile eyes reflected the fire that was smouldering with wrath and hatred, arousing the unruly, darker, emotions trapped in her inner light, freeing their beast until the sky leaden and became her canvass, combusting in a sinister anger and skewering the earth.  
  
She looked down at her trembling hands and watched them corrugate with age, her fury corroding what little life she had left to feed the wild demon of her power.  
  
She heard him call her name, lost and faint in its suffering but the regular beat of her heart wouldn't listen. There was only the rush of blood flowing through her ears, screaming in loathing at those who would hurt the tender creature that had blessed her with his love and she wanted retribution.  
  
Cassie crossed the open expanse toward the cabin, with primitive steps, fuelled by the raw emotion that also brewed around her in a harrowing storm of portent.  
  
==========  
  
Jonas felt Cassie's sunless journey creep through his anguish with mournful fingers of ebony and marble. He sort her mind through his torment, to calm the rhythm of her rage but its savaged monster had devoured her understanding leaving an absence of light.  
  
"Sir there's some old broad coming towards the cabin," Kennedy remarked as he hovered at the window noting the sudden change in the weather.  
  
Finch smiled down at Jonas and wiped the alien's blood from his hand on the discarded towel Jonas had used earlier, "watch him," he motioned to Reynolds and went over to join Kennedy. He narrowed his eyes at the approaching figure, "is it her sir?" Kennedy asked, readying his weapon.  
  
The Doctor held his hand up with prudence; unsure if this old woman, advancing through the squall, was the girl they were seeking. He looked back at the Kelownan, who had melted into an unconscious state, blood dripping from the wound in his shoulder. "I don't know," Finch replied honestly, his breath furring the window pane, "but let's be ready," he commanded.  
  
======  
  
Cassandra narrowed her eyes, sensing their futile attempt to prepare for her arrival in the lick of the air surrounding her. She stopped in front of the wooden steps, the wind spitefully kicking up a swirl of dust, veiling her in its tyranny. She inhaled deeply as sporadic sparks of energy violently lashed out from her body, assimilating the tempest of the heavens.  
  
Every window of the building exploded as a fist of air punched the glass to gain access. The NID were thrown to the floor as an invisible force tackled them in confrontation. They tried to stand but a silent whirlwind pushed itself into the confines of the room, pinning them to the ground, pinching brutally at their flesh and stealing the breath from their lips with its cruel kiss.  
  
The door swung open and there burning with power and malice stood Cassandra, her eyes glowing an incensed, blood, red and her once gentle face twisted with cruelty.  
  
The air curled back to her body causing her wispy, grey, hair to fan in its journey. A frenzy of destructive light shafts warped from her body and thrashed through the room, charring the scattered furniture with their touch.  
  
"Hello boys," she spat, "looking for me?"  
  
The energy tendrils arced and spread about, searching for their prey, coiling around the fallen NID officers and lifting them, with an ill will, into the air.  
  
The binding light cut through their clothes, burning their skin with its heat, spreading into small, teasing fingers that stung them with rage as it criss-crossed their bodies. They screamed out in agony as Cassie manipulated them like drunken puppets, as they struggled against their doom, her energy surging through their every vein and blood vessel in spikes of venomous pain and death.  
  
Jonas opened his eyes, the NID's suffering clawing at his heart. He tried to reach out to Cassie, to save her, to save them, but her mind was preoccupied with hatred and murder. He stood up and awkwardly crossed the room laying a tender hand on her shoulder. Cassie spun round, startled, a residue of pent up energy snapping from her, flaring with uncontrollable anger into the Kelownan's chest, sending him flying through the open door.  
  
Time stopped, the air became still, Cassie froze becoming aware of her own breathing. The room turned and the turmoil inside her scattered into vapours as she took control of her soul. The NID fell, twisted, to the floor, their eyes varnished with death.  
  
A tremor ran through her aged body as she turned to focus on the still form, face up, in the dirt outside.  
  
Emotion grabbed at her throat, strangling her with its grip while her feet of clay stumbled out into the daylight.  
  
She fell down beside him, biting at her lip for the pain, pressing her ear to his motionless chest and began to cry.  
  
======  
  
I know it was a bit longer, hope you're still with me.  
  
Take care, until the next window..  
  
:o) 


	7. Pokarekare Ana

Maori -  
  
E kore te aroha  
  
e maroke i te ra,  
  
Makuku tonu i  
  
aku roimata  
  
English - (My) love will never  
  
be dried by the sun,  
  
It will be forever moistened  
  
by my tears. Pokarekare ana - Traditional  
  
=========  
  
Jack spun the truck to a stop outside what was left of his cabin, his eyes directed to the two lone figures silhouetted against the havoc. As they exited the vehicle, Jack motioned for Teal'c to check the remains of his lodge, which was resting, beaten and bruised, against the lead of the sky.  
  
An old woman knelt by the steps cradling Jonas in her arms, stoking his hair while rocking him to the storm's electrified bass that harassed those who would listen. Her body discharged variable bursts of energy that curved around them both, encouraging the fire splintering the heavens.  
  
Jack looked towards Sam with confused and worried eyes, "Cassie?" Janet asked moving as close as she dare.  
  
The old woman looked slowly up with disinterest, her hands still continuing their administrations, her eyes vacant and black, "stay back," she whispered with remoteness, her voice harsh and cracked, "I can't, I can't control it any more."  
  
Another broad bolt of light erupted from her body, snaking, quickly, towards them before exploding into the soft earth in a shower of dirt. Daniel and Janet were knocked to the ground with the power of the discharge as it burrowed near to where they stood.  
  
Teal'c came out of the cabin and shook his head at Jack, "the NID are all dead O'Neill," he stated looking towards Cassandra with unease.  
  
Sam edged forward, staring at Jonas's still form. Cassie followed her wide gaze, "I killed him, too" she said quietly, her voice splitting with the fevered tears that fell from her ebony eyes and hissed as they spilled onto the ground.  
  
"He, he tried to stop me, as the anger possessed my soul, as I slaughtered without remorse, letting my shadows dictate the madness of my actions, I was lost and out of control. I still am," she cried looking down at her withered fingers, which flashed with electricity, and then back to the softness of her mother, "I'm so sorry for running away, for the worry I put you through" she began sadly, "but I couldn't stay, I'm, I'm dying."  
  
She closed her eyes against their faces the clouds above revolving round her like a soul shadow. She touched the folds that mapped her skin and let her head droop, "this, this is my legacy from Nirriti. I saw others afflicted with this syndrome, on my own planet, as she experimented on countless generations, toying with the aging process, I thought I had been spared, that I was one of the lucky ones."  
  
"Oh God Cassie," Janet said in horror, "why didn't you tell me? We could have treated you, found a cure?"  
  
Janet took several paces towards the frail creature but Jack placed a restraining hand on her arm, mindful of the limp figure of the Kelownan.  
  
Cassie shook her head, "there's nothing you could of done, any of you, there is no cure. This transformation is a part of who I am, it's written into my genes, spliced onto my DNA, it's the next step on my journey," her dark eyes turned to Daniel for understanding.  
  
He returned her gaze, knowing somewhere in the mist of his mind he had felt the same.  
  
"And this is why you ran away, because you're dying?" Sam asked.  
  
"No Sam, because I wanted to live, if only just for a week, I wanted to live. I didn't want to spend my last days tied to a hospital bed, watching everyone try to save me and fail, seeing it eat away at you all, I just couldn't bear it. I know it was selfish but it was my choice something Nirrti never gave me."  
  
"How long have you known?" Janet questioned, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
Cassie's hollow eyes sort her mother's, "after I flat-lined, when the demon child attacked me, the symptoms started just after."  
  
"And Jonas?" She whispered, the words burning her throat with hurt.  
  
Cassie began to tremble, pulling the Kelownan tight to her chest as lightening streaked the misery that was the sky, "not long, I hid it from him, until I was too weak to do so."  
  
"Cass," Sam asked, "there must be something we can do?"  
  
Her breathing became irregular, "no, this part of my destiny, I knew, I knew you wouldn't understand. There are just some things you cannot save, some things you have to let go of."  
  
She looked down at Jonas, once more, letting her fingertips memorise his face as heavy rain began to puncture the ground and the clouds stirred with an overwhelming rumble. "You must leave, a darkness has crept into my soul, I cannot contain it," she kissed the Kelownan forehead, lightly, "I'm so tired, so very, very tired. I must."  
  
She let Jonas drop from her grasp as a grey light speared her body, impaling her from the ground. Vines of dark energy burst from her convulsing form, beckoning to the swell above to link with her. The ground began to fight containment in a dusty mêlée, shaking with the tremor of internal bombardment then retreating through, large, running clefts.  
  
"Carter what the hell!" Jack barked, watching the ground split between his legs.  
  
"Sir, I think," Sam yelled back to be heard, "she's too weak to be in command of her power, I believe it's breaking free from her."  
  
The sky became one with Cassandra, its elements energizing around her in wraithlike, pallid, vapours. A fireball erupted from the eddying mass, fizzing through the clouds and stomping on earth the not far from the abandon truck.  
  
"Hell," Jack repeated, "let's move people," he commanded, wiping the plump droplets of rain from his brow and motioning towards the cabin.  
  
Teal'c grabbed Jonas and hoisted him over his shoulder, following the others.  
  
When they were safely inside Janet knelt beside the Kelwonan and began to examine him.  
  
"Doc?" Jack enquired waiting for her to confirm what he already knew.  
  
"There's no pulse," she said clinically, her hand moving across to the bullet wound.  
  
"Is that what killed him?" Jack asked.  
  
Janet shook her head as her hand rested on the dull charcoal blaze on his shirt, "it looks like a staff weapon burn," Daniel commented.  
  
"It does," Janet replied, "but the dispersion area is different, it's more like he was electrocuted and at close range."  
  
"With one of these?" O'Neill posed, activating one of the pain sticks the NID had brought with them.  
  
"Sir, the object of those devices is to cause pain not death," Sam countered, taking it from him.  
  
"The NID officers all bear similar burns to that on Jonas Quinn," Teal'c stated his eyes fixed on the Kelownan's injury.  
  
Daniel chewed his lip, "so it could have been Cassie," he said quietly.  
  
Jack sighed and rubbed his temple as Janet shot the younger man a devil of a stare, "Daniel, see if you can find something to cover him with," he said, gesturing upstairs; Daniel nodded.  
  
Jack swallowed hard, and Sam noticed a quick flick of emotion shadow his face, "okay, how do we stop this before she destroys the whole planet?" He asked the assembled minds, watching Cassie trash the heavens with another wave of energy, through a window hanging with glass.  
  
Sam looked to the floor as another wave shook the cabin to the rafters, wrestling with a solution that didn't involve harming the girl she had come to care so much about.  
  
"I believe the only way to end this, O'Neill, is to stop Cassandra Fraiser," Teal'c replied plainly.  
  
Jack looked at Sam who was busy trying to calculate different scenarios with the raw emotion that was pumping through her body; she returned her CO's gaze, her face full of apprehension.  
  
Jack said nothing, his feelings switching off as the soldier in him took control. He picked up his P90 which he had leant against one of the walls, "oh God, no," Janet cried, "sir, please, there has to be another away. Perhaps if I could talk to her, Sam?" She pleaded to her friend.  
  
"Sir, it has to be worth a try, Cassie might listen to Janet," Sam offered clutching at a straw.  
  
Jack looked down at Jonas and shook his head, "she wouldn't listen to Jonas," he stated bluntly, "she killed him."  
  
Everyone took a mental step back, the room closing in on them as they all struggled with the dilemma that had etched on their hearts. Daniel came back in carrying a cream sheet, "I found this," he said, slicing through the silence.  
  
Jack nodded not meeting his friend's gaze and Daniel went to place it over the body, "um, Jonas is, is bleeding."  
  
"Yes Daniel he's been shot," Jack retorted not, really, paying attention.  
  
"I know that Jack and now he's bleeding from the wound," he stooped down and touched the freshness of the scarlet liquid.  
  
Janet moved more on instinct than propose and knelt down by the Kelownan feeling for a pulse and was rewarded with a slight tremor, "he's, he's alive."  
  
Jack looked down at Janet, "Doc?"  
  
"He's breathing," she said in amazement.  
  
Jack looked round, exasperated, "you know he's, really, gotta stop doing this," he grumbled, "either a person's dead or they're not! It's unnerving, you sure he's not cloned from a cat?"  
  
"Yes sir," Carter replied with a slight smile as she noticed the flicker of a grin cross the Colonel's face.  
  
"Cass," Jonas opened his eyes, sensing something the air, "Doctor Jackson," he said, blinking in the other man's face with surprise.  
  
"Hey," Daniel replied.  
  
He tried to stand and was aided by Teal'c who helped him up with ease, giving him a friendly pat on the back. Jonas looked around the room, "Colonel O'Neill"; he acknowledged his voice slightly unsettled.  
  
"Jonas," the Colonel replied, "glad to see you're still with us, you know, after the whole being dead thing."  
  
"Where's Cass?" The young man asked still dazed as the Jaffa steadied him on his feet.  
  
"Oh destroying the world," Jack retorted motioning outside.  
  
Jonas crossed to the window, "it's the darkness inside of her, it's grown and it doesn't want to die" he said in defence of her actions, "it's feeding off the atmosphere, keeping Cassie alive."  
  
Sam rested her hand lightly on the Kelownan's back as she stood behind him, "can you stop her?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I-I can try and kill the darkness," he said without looking back into the room.  
  
"But you just said that was keeping her alive," Janet stated.  
  
Jonas turned to look at her, his eyes crushed in understanding; he swallowed, "yes".  
  
Janet closed her eyes as tears swam down her cheeks, "you, you can't save her?" She stated more than asked.  
  
"No," he said turning back to the window, hunching his shoulders slightly as he did.  
  
Sam closed her eyes, helpless; she blinked back the tears and looked towards Daniel who was as inactive as she was, staring into the floor.  
  
Jonas turned back to the room his eyes had become pale. He flexed his hand and the eye began to radiate a blue, white light. He balled it into a fist and pressed it against his lips in deliberation, trying to draw strength from somewhere.  
  
He inhaled deeply his eyes fixed on the open door and limped, clumsily, into the fray.  
  
"Hey, Junior, wait up," O'Neill called after him.  
  
Jonas stopped but did not look back, "Sir?"  
  
"You'll need someone to watch your back," Jack said, standing beside him but looking into the distance.  
  
"Sir, Cassie, she."  
  
"You don't do this alone," O'Neill replied softly.  
  
"Sir," Jack looked behind him and saw the rest of the team following.  
  
"Carter", he acknowledged, "I thought I told you all to stay back indoors."  
  
"Thought you'd need someone to watch your back, sir," she said smiling sadly.  
  
O'Neill nodded as Janet moved to the other side of Jonas and took his hand. The Kelownan looked down at her grasp as she gave it a small squeeze but her eyes were set on her daughter, "when you're done," she said quietly, "I'll need to look at that shoulder."  
  
It was all she could manage and Jonas accepted it gratefully, holding on to her hand tightly before releasing it.  
  
============  
  
He stood in front of her, small, against her towering presence.  
  
Cassie snapped her head in his direction but there was nothing human in her stare as she spread her hand and a snake of dark light blazed from it in his direction.  
  
He closed his eyes, whispering into the fierceness of the storm, "I love you", as if his words could heal that which time had taken away.  
  
He pressed his palms together as the dark matter whipped about his body, passing through him rather than connecting with his skin.  
  
Cassie narrowed her eyes realizing the blast had not succeeded in disabling her target, noticing the Kelownan had become transparent in an aura of radiance.  
  
She emitted another shot, full of fire and rage. The slug of energy shrouded Jonas, gliding him in twists of dark matter that tried to bite through his protective light. Jack readied his weapon noticing the strain on the young alien's face as his body began to waver from translucent to solid and back again. Jonas turned to his CO and shook his head in caution. He then held out both his palms and a sweep of blue light went from left to right expanding rapidly into a bubble that folded over Cassandra, severing her link with the atmosphere. The Kelownan was thrown backwards as light enclosed the darkness, combining on the outer shell with an escalating force.  
  
Cassie fought against the boundaries of the sphere like an angry wasp trapped in a glass, hurling every last ounce of power she possessed against its hulk. Jack helped Jonas to his feet watching the young woman's energy slowly dissolve with every outburst, each becoming weaker than the last, "what do we do now?" He asked.  
  
Jonas rested his hands on his knees, winded by his fall, "nothing," he said gently, "just wait for the darkness to go."  
  
"You mean watch her die," Janet stated, walking towards the orb.  
  
"Yes," came the reply like a feather dropping from the sky.  
  
=============  
  
It was all over in a matter of minutes, the shadows controlling Cassie ended their struggle as their power diminished and went hungry, shrinking from the light.  
  
The tempest abated, its anger dispersed amongst the infinity of the heavens and the sun pushed it way though the heaviness of the cloud; it's eminence burnishing the cocoon until it became masked in its richness.  
  
Jonas turned his back and hung his head, looking down at his palm that fizzed with significance. Daniel walked over to him, feeling the moment spinning around him, sensing something in the air.  
  
Jonas looked over his shoulder, "it's happening," he said with a sad sigh, not meeting Daniel's eyes.  
  
The Egyptologist turned, just as the sphere broke into a thousand particles of gold dust, which swirled like a funnel on the shimmer of the breeze. The fragments of light expanded as they began to fade and in their core a radiant figure became visible. A glistening orb emerged from its outstretch arms and flew inside the cabin, bathing it in an eerie glow.  
  
The form turned to the Jaffa and said in a voice full of clarity, "they will be awake soon, it may be wise to disarm them."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head and looked to O'Neill who nodded, "Cassie," Janet cried, watching the apparition flow as if caught on a body of water.  
  
She smiled back, her face glowing with the purity of her transformation, "mom," she said, "thank you for helping me come this far, for your love and guidance."  
  
She held out a sheer hand towards Janet and touched her chest with its glimmer, watching it melt through her mother's skin and bone. Janet felt her heart swell with warmth, love and understanding as she closed her eyes, breathing in the sensation her daughter offered.  
  
"I have to say good-bye, I have little time left here, in this form, my journey takes me to places far and new and yet I will always be near," she brushed Janet's face with a last kiss.  
  
She turned towards Jonas, tears glistening like frost against her cheeks, "thank you for believing in me, for loving me, for giving me life."  
  
Jonas turned and spread his hand into her aura, linking with her soul in a galvanized promise of sunbeams and rainbows and they embraced one last time. His lips met hers and they kissed somewhere in between life and death.  
  
She looked into the empathy in his eyes, then let her head rest on his chest so she could listen to the thump of his heart and let her mind soar, oh, once in your life you find someone, who will turn your world around, bring you up when you're feeling down. Nothing could change what you mean to me, oh, there's lots that I could say, but just hold me now, 'cause our love will light the way.  
  
She laid a transparent hand on his wound and the bullet fell to the floor. She then went back to the cavity it had left but Jonas put his hand over the gash, "some wounds are meant to healed with time," he said softly.  
  
She nodded and released him before vanishing into the scatter of a sunbeam.  
  
=========  
  
:o( 


	8. The Circle

OK folks penultimate chapter  
  
Disclaimer, yeah, yeah, ain't mine blah, blah, story is.  
  
Nope, no money.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews, I'm so bowled over xxxxx :o)  
  
CT - ;o) with a x  
  
Will I turn my coat to the rain I don't know But I'm going somewhere I can warm my bones  
  
Fare you well I'll carry me away And sing to those I know Upon their birthdays  
  
And I won't feel like I'm on the outside Of a circle  
  
The Circle - OCS (not mine either)  
  
===========  
  
"Will he be alright to travel?" Jack asked watching Janet, silently tend the Kelownan's wound in the ruins of his kitchen.  
  
She looked up, her eyes red and worn and gave him a slight nod of her head. As she worked Jonas debriefed the Colonel on the events after the NID's arrival, keeping his eyes fixed on the charcoal shadow by the stove. His voice was remote, his report precise without the elaborate detail that used to drive Jack nuts.  
  
O'Neill nodded when the young man had finished but remained silent, digesting what had just been said.  
  
He walked out into the brightness of the day, stepping around the NID who were sat on the steps, refreshing themselves in the sunlight, looking slightly bewildered.  
  
The guy in the suit got to his feet, checking with Teal'c, first, if he could have a word with the Colonel, the Jaffa nodded, "crap," O'Neill whispered, as the man came striding across to him.  
  
"Colonel," the man said, holding out his hand that still had traces of Jonas's blood on it, "Doctor Jeremiah Finch, I've heard a lot about you," he beamed like a contented cat.  
  
"Bet you have," Jack said, ignoring the hand and the smile.  
  
Finch ran his fingers through his unnaturally, dark, hair, "Colonel, I, I really must protest at the way you're treating me and my men like we're your prisoners!"  
  
"Only 'till we can verify your credentials, bud," Jack said crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes, well, I sure once you have, you will realize that we have jurisdiction here, that this is legitimate NID operation. "  
  
"Yeah and you were doing such a great job before we arrived."  
  
Finch smiled impatiently, "yes, well, the girl caught us by surprise but I assure you Colonel we have learned from this experience and no alien will make us look like fools again," there was a resounding threat in his voice.  
  
Jack grunted but the Doctor continued, loosening the ground, "look, Jack," he emphasised O'Neill's Christian name, "you know how dangerous these aliens are, you've seen it first hand on many occasions and Quinn's no different. He could turn on you, after all he betrayed the people he thought were his, what's to say he won't betray the SGC and earth if a better offer came along? Let's face it, Jack, he's part Goa'uld, do you really trust him?"  
  
"Your point?" Jack said, trying to stop the anger rising.  
  
"The NID are not your enemy, Jack, were allies, we both want the same thing, to protect earth at whatever cost and Quinn represents a threat to that. You've known that from the start, though, haven't you? Even though he pushed his way onto your team, you've never really trusted him and now you've got Jackson back I bet your itching to see the back of him. Well this could be your lucky day.  
  
"What I'm proposing here is that we work together on this and make everyone see it'll be for the best if we keep him in a restricted environment, for his own safety as well as for the general population. I could have a word with my people and you could talk to your CO and explain the situation to him, your word carries a lot of weight with Hammond. I mean look at what the girl did for starters, when her powers got out of control, we could sell this on that alone, especially as the Kelownan's powers are much more extensive. I guess we can all breath a sigh of relief that the young lady exploded into a million pieces before she could do any real harm.  
  
"Now what do you say, Jack? Once we get this little matter of identification cleared up we'll take the alien with us, I'm sure he'd go willingly if you ordered it. I'll write you up good report, so you and your team gets most of the credit for stopping, yet, another disaster and everyone will walk away with a smile on their face."  
  
Jack turned to Finch and cocked his head to one side, "Jeremiah, you shot and tortured one of my men, why the hell should I trust you?"  
  
The Doctor blinked for a second and looked puzzled, "Jeez, Jack he's only an alien and it was in self defence, the bastard attacked me!" He cried in a peevish little voice.  
  
Jack's fist flew at him, connecting with Finch's jaw and sending sprawling onto the ground, "well, you have that sort of face, Doctor," O'Neill said leaning over him. "Now, I want you to report this back to your 'people', Jonas is a part of SGC and under our protection. If I catch you or any of your buddies sniffing around him, I will seek you out and make sure you 'explode into a million pieces before you can do any real harm!'"  
  
"Is, is that a threat Colonel?" Finch asked with a more bravado than he felt.  
  
"Damn straight," Jack replied.  
  
"Is everything alright here, sir," Carter asked, joining them.  
  
"Oh we're just dandy aren't we Jeremiah, in fact I think we understand each other perfectly."  
  
Finch nodded his head, rubbing his jaw at the same time and gave Carter a bogus smile as he got to his feet.  
  
Sam waited until he was out of earshot, "sir we've had confirmation from the SGC, they are NID."  
  
"Okay Carter send them home," he thought on something for a few moments, "Carter?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Couldn't rig their car so that it breaks down before they hit the interstate, could you?"  
  
"Is that an order sir?"  
  
"Nah, just a wish."  
  
==========  
  
Jack walked across to Teal'c and threw him the keys to the truck, "T, I want you to drive, Carter, Daniel and the Doc Fraiser back the base."  
  
Jonas looked up startled, "junior, you're with me," O'Neill continued looking towards Janet's car.  
  
"Jack, want me to ride with you?" Daniel asked trying to deflect the Kelwonan's pleading gaze.  
  
"No Daniel, I want to spend some quality time with Jonas here," he said pulling the young alien to his feet, "shall we?" Jack motioned to the car.  
  
Jonas watched the others get in Jack's truck, "just you and me now kid," Jack said following the Kelownan's gaze.  
  
"Yes, sir," Jonas replied pulling his seatbelt across him for protection.  
  
Jack smiled and started the engine.  
  
===========  
  
They travelled in silence, watching the spray hit the windscreen and the wipers arc against the water, until Jack found a safe place to stop. The click of the indicator kept pace with the beat of Jonas's heart until O'Neill switched the engine off causing the wipers to freeze on the glass.  
  
Jack looked across at his passenger who was resting on the door looking far into the waterlogged scenery, trying to distance himself from his CO, Jack sighed, "Jonas, why didn't you come to one of us with this thing? We could have helped, you know, it's what a team does, pull together and stuff. Don't you trust us?" It was a question that had been pulling at O'Neill since the start.  
  
Jonas looked down at his hands, stroking his knuckles in deliberation, the same way, hell, the same way Charlie used too when Jack was lecturing him.  
  
The young man met O'Neill's gaze, giving him a small smile that barely touched his cheeks, "yes sir, I-I do trust you and I know I could have confided in you," he replied, steaming up his side of the glass, "it's just, it's just," he chewed his lip.  
  
"Jonas?" Jack queried.  
  
The Kelownan swallowed, "what, what would you have done if, if someone had told you that your son was going to die and you couldn't save him no matter what?" The words were spoken slowly and with care.  
  
"I really don't think."  
  
"Sir, please," Jonas pleaded, massaging the stiffness in his knee, "what if that person gave you one last week to spend together, what would you have done? Locked him in a room until his time came or taken him to all those places you'd promised to take him when you had the time?"  
  
Jonas held Jack's stare until the Colonel looked away out into the past. He couldn't give the Kelownan a truthful answer, crap, he didn't know what he would of done, given the choice, he only wished he'd had one.  
  
Jack turned back to the younger man, "your government have asked for you to go back, to help with their peace negotiations with the Tiranians and Andari. Apparently they need someone with Stargate experience, someone who's been out there, " he gestured towards the heavens.  
  
"Guess I'm no longer a traitor," the Kelownan said plainly, following a drop of water with his finger.  
  
"You never were," O'Neill replied back.  
  
Jonas nodded, "thank you," he whispered, deep in thought  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes, "you're not seriously thinking of going back are you?" He questioned.  
  
"Colonel," Jonas looked at him, "I owe it to my parents, my sister, Dr Kieran, to try and help build a peace between our Nations. Kelowna was their home and mine for a while and its people deserve a chance at a better future."  
  
O'Neill shrugged casually, "can I give you a bit of advice?"  
  
Jack saw the young man's brow crease before he nodded, "watch your back, I've only ever met one Kelownan I'd trust with my life," he said, starting the engine to the sound of the wipers greasing the glass.  
  
Jonas looked out of the passenger window and Jack knew part of him was smiling.  
  
===============  
  
Jonas felt his mind dissolve into his last Earth sunset, which warmed the heavens like a giant glowing ember. It had been a week since Cassie had 'gone' and his heart still mourned for its missing piece.  
  
He looked into the end of the day letting his thoughts fly and burn in the pyre of the star. Death had followed his path of tears but he couldn't look back, if he did he would loose all those sunrises of gold and barley. He heard a voice whisper through the trees, Olmec voice of twisted words and clarity, remember, my boy, all journeys have a before and an after, no matter how old they are or how new and yet they seem never ending. We must endeavour to leave something behind, as we always take something with us.  
  
Sam crept quietly to his side and put her arm around his shoulder mindful of the blue sling.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, "what ya doing?"  
  
"Telling my worries to the sunset," he replied, watching her face flame in the orange light.  
  
She smiled and looked into the evening, "Jonas the Kelownan delegates are here."  
  
"Oh," he said softly not moving.  
  
She sighed looking down at her hand that was wrapped around something, "Janet gave me this for you, it was with Cassie's things," she handed him his ring still warm from her body heat.  
  
He didn't look down at it; instead he gripped it tight to his palm until his knuckles turned white.  
  
Sam brought her hand to his face and felt him tremble with emotion. He fell against her and released the tears that had been caged in his heart; just like many years ago he'd freed the doves on the rooftop, the doves named after dead people, who'd witness his mother's jump into the city devoid of one red shoe.  
  
Sam saw a flash of white feathers cross her mind as Jonas unintentionally linked with her, showing her the mix of his soul. Faces and events flickered through her mind, all racing in a jumble of wordless noise, spilling in his spent grief.  
  
She pulled him to her, feeling his body break as he settled somewhere safe in the summer of his past. She watched him, as a boy, dart through fat, lazy, sunbeams, chasing his sister, in reeds of pale green grass, which bent as they trampled a path. Their childish giggles, full of breath, raced to fly with the swallows and dandelion clocks that swooped and floated on escaping thermals.  
  
He pulled away from her and looked down at their linked hands, hardly meeting her eyes. They stood there, for a while, silhouetted against the mellowing amber light until Sam dared to speak, "Jonas you don't have to go," she said, letting the words linger for a while.  
  
"Yes Sam, I do," he said, releasing her hand and giving her a brave smile before turning towards the entrance.  
  
===========  
  
Jonas stood by the watery haze of the Stargate watched by his friends. He turned to go through the event horizon and then stopped.  
  
He looked back towards SG1, a sparkle dancing in his eyes, "um, Colonel?" He ventured.  
  
"Yes Jonas."  
  
"You don't have to worry about the repairs to your cabin."  
  
Jack looked puzzled and very apprehensive.  
  
"We found someone who will do all the repairs and decorate as well!"  
  
"We who?" Jack asked.  
  
"Teal'c and myself," Jonas said proudly, "Teal'c had a business card for that guy at the hotel."  
  
Jonas watched O'Neill's face fold, "please, please don't tell me you hired him."  
  
The Kelownan nodded and gave everyone a quick smile, "thought you'd be please," he replied, "Teal'c said you would."  
  
"Did he," Jack said, through clenched teeth looking around to find that the Jaffa had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
============  
  
Well, epilogue to follow after lots of sun, sea and sand.  
  
Until next time  
  
Take care  
  
x 


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer, still don't belong to me, putting them back when done boss.  
  
Hi all, well we're at the end of this short shippy one. Thanks for tagging along and helping me through.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Song:- Wherever You Will Go by The Calling  
  
=============  
  
Jack walked along the corridors of the SGC his boots echoing his arrival and departure. He placed his hands in his pant pockets breathing in the stillness of the complex that shimmered off the polished floor transmitting a lonely apathy in the quietness of the night. He shook his head, flaying the cobwebs of thoughts caught on the breeze of his mind, trying to find his old self in the shadows.  
  
He stopped; blinking in the realisation that he stood outside Jonas's quarters, light splashing from the surround of the doorway onto his furrowed brows.  
  
He cautiously pushed open the door and the soft whisper of recorded voices danced beyond him into the silence of the corridor.  
  
Sam looked up at him from the view screen on the camcorder, her eyes raw and full of sadness.  
  
"Carter," Jack said, softly, taking a seat beside her on the newly stripped bed.  
  
She rubbed a finger and thumb across her eyes and gave him a gentle smile, "sir, I, um, Jonas must of left the stereo on, I heard it playing as I walked passed, I came in and turned it off," she nodded in the direction of the unit that was now silent. "I, I found this on the bed."  
  
Jack looked down at the image on the screen, "they look happy," he said wondering if his tense was wrong.  
  
"Yes," she said following his gaze.  
  
O'Neill leant over and gently took it from her grasp, getting up from the bed to place the camera on one of the empty shelves. "Perhaps we should leave this for another day?" He ventured not looking back.  
  
Sam swallowed, "yes sir".  
  
Jack turned holding out a hand to help her up from the bed, "fancy some late night coffee and cake?"  
  
Sam smiled wearily and nodded, rubbing the grief away from her face with her fingertips, "did you manage to talk to Teal'c, sir?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, haven't found him yet. You know for a big guy he's really good at making himself scarce."  
  
"Sir, maybe they were having you on, about the decorating."  
  
"What Jonas and Teal'c?" He frowned, "Ya think, like an alien conspiracy?"  
  
"No sir, like a joke," Sam shrugged as Jack opened the door for her.  
  
He watched her exit the room letting the thought mature for a moment before shaking his head.  
  
Jack sighed and took a last look round the room before turning out the light and shutting the door.  
  
===========  
  
The room was empty but something stirred in the darkness as the digital clock signalled the passing of another hour. Forgotten papers roused on the draught that drifted in the wake of an unseen presence. The stereo clicked on with a welcome of coloured lights and a CD jumped, resting on a chosen verse.  
  
'And maybe  
  
I'll find out  
  
A way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you  
  
to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days'  
  
=============  
  
Thanks again.  
  
Take care  
  
:o) 


End file.
